Hommage à l'ordre du Phoenix
by Luxile
Summary: Discours du Premier ministre de la magie en honneur de l'ordre du Phoenix. Groupe de résistant découvert pendant la guerre. AU.


_C'est un discours faisant référence aux fusillés de Châteaubriant. _Il y a eu en réalité cinquante arrêtés dont 2 épargnés.__

_Mangemorts = Allemands _

_Lucius Malfoy = l'officier Allemand Hotz_

_ Harry Potter = Guy Môquet_

**_Cela se passe après Poudlard, la résistance (l'ordre du Phoenix) ayant été capturé par les mangemorts; voldemort ordonne de les tuer._**

_Sinon, tout appartient à J.k Rowling. _

* * *

><p>Mes chers compatriotes,<p>

En ce jour, 2 mai 2018 et à l'occasion du vingtième anniversaire des abattus de Poudlard, nous sommes réunis, ici, devant le monument du Souvenir du Phoenix pour rendre hommage à ces valeureux hommes du 2 mai 1998. Des hommes, courageux, qui se sont battus vaillamment pour notre liberté ! Pour l'Angleterre ! Sur les cent arrestations, seulement cinquante-deux hommes ont échappé à leur funeste destin et sur les quarante-huit personnes, abattues en représailles de la mort du Mangemort, Lucius Malfoy, vingt-sept étaient originaires de l'ordre du Phoenix.

Vingt-sept personnes, à qui,du jour au lendemain, on décide d'ôter la vie.

Vingt-sept résistants tués pour leurs idéaux

Vingt-sept frères d'armes, abattus pour leur courage.

Vingt-sept combattants, morts pour la liberté.

Vingt-sept hommes, tombés pour l'Angleterre.

Et enfin, Vingt-sept familles déchirées à jamais.

Tous auraient pu envisager un brillant avenir après la guerre s'ils étaient restés en retrait. Mais ils ont préféré se battre pour leur pays !

Le 1 mai 1998 les Mangemorts établissent une liste de noms qui va faire basculer la vie de Vingt-sept détenus. Ce sont les abattus. Ils ont été appelés un par un et ont tout de suite compris ce qui allait se passer. Tous, avec bravoure, ont affronté honorablement l'attente précédant leur mort. Ils ont été solidaires pour faire face à cette tragédie.

Durant cette attente, ils ont eu l'autorisation de dire une dernière fois adieu à leur famille, dans une lettre écrite avec soin, un dernier au revoir.

Souvenons-nous de la lettre de ce jeune homme qui a pour nom et prénom, Harry Potter. Un garçon de dix sept ans et demi, le plus jeune parmi les abattus. Il ne voulait certes pas mourir mais il voulait que sa mort serve à quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas mourir en vain.

Aujourd'hui, il est de notre devoir de nous rappeler ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous. Pour notre liberté ! Pour l'Angleterre ! Ils sont morts dans l'honneur et la dignité. Et ils ont résisté ensemble jusqu'au bout. Ils auraient pu organiser une rébellion mais pour éviter le massacre des autres prisonniers, ils ont préféré s'abstenir, ils ont su se contenir et regarder droit devant pour accepter leur destin.

Le jour fatidique venu, ils ont regardé une dernière fois le manoir et ils ont embarqué sur les balais. Ensemble sur le chemin de la mort, ils ont crié, chanté leur hymne. Cela avait apporté un peu de joie, renforcé leur courage, et fait oublié, pour quelques précieuses minutes pourquoi ils étaient sur ces balais, oublié juste un peu leur mort qui se profilait à l'horizon. Une fois arrivés, certains sont restés figés attendant leur tour, d'autres sont allés affronter les piquets certains se sont exprimés en criant leur dernière pensée puis ils ont, à nouveau, entonné le Phoenix devenu national, certains ont su regarder tomber leurs camarades d'autres non, ils ont préféré détourner la tête. Et les Mangemorts ont lancé. L'épellation du sort fut sûrement la chose la plus dure à entendre, entendre leurs frères mourir. Courageusement, les autres ont suivi le même chemin et eux aussi ont chanté fièrement le Phoenix face aux Mangemorts. Et c'était fini. Ils n'étaient plus de ce monde.

C'est pourquoi en leur mémoire et honneur, chantons fièrement et de tout coeur le Phoenix ! Ils ne sont pas morts en vain. Leur objectif a été atteint. N'oublions-pas le combat qu'ils ont mené pour nous, pour l'Angleterre. Nous vivons dans une Angleterre libre, préservons-la ! Alors à la mémoire de tous ceux qui sont morts pour l'Angleterre, en souvenir de nos abattus. Entonnons et chantons fièrement le Phoenix !


End file.
